I smell your Blood, Child
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: There has always been those brief moments in Sherlock's life that made him feel older than he appeared. Dreams of far off lands and faces he cannot recall ever seeing haunt him with a bitter vengeance. But during a unusual case, a Doctor appears claiming that he can give Sherlock his old life back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea for an episode of WhoLock. I do not claim these characters as mine, but I do claim the idea as my own. Ask before using.**

* * *

SCENE 1: INT, SHERLOCK'S FLAT. NIGHT- SHERLOCK'S POV

Sherlock is wandering through his mind palace. His eyes snap open and he stares into the mirror above the mantle. Watson comes up from being out and enters the flat. He goes into the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

Watson

Sherlock? We have another case. I just met her on the street…

Sherlock

She just wants to go with you John.

Watson glances over at him and Sherlock blinks slowly still staring at the mirror.

Watson

How do you know? Wait, I don't want to know.

Sherlock

Anyway we couldn't take it.

We have another case to deal with.

Watson

What case?

Closes his eyes again

Sherlock

There has been a set of murders in White Chapel.

Lestrade has asked us to take a look.

Walks back into the main room of the flat

Watson

So what?

Do we have a modern day Jack the Ripper or something?

Sherlock

Something, yes.

(Murmurs) Something worse than you know.

Sherlock's phone suddenly goes off and pulling it from his jacket pocket reads the text. He smiles and stands, still holding the phone. Sending a reply text, he quickly begins pulling on his jacket and scarf. Watson is watching him with a confused look on his face.

Sherlock

Come on John.

He sprints down the stairs with Watson close behind.

Watson

Sherlock? What is going on?

Mary just told me to bring some food over, not to go on a case.

Sherlock

(Smiling) Oh trust me John.

You'll want to go on this one.

He stops at the curb in front of 221B Baker Street and lets out a sharp whistle. A cab pulls up in front of him and he opens the door to Watson who still is confused.

Sherlock

Get in the car John.

Crosses his arms in defiance

Watson

Why should I?

Still smiling

Sherlock

Because we have a vampire loose in London.

Sherlock laughs and swings himself into the cab with Watson clambering in beside him and giving the cabbie the address; Sherlock looks out the window and sighs the smile still on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2: EXT, NIGHT, THE CAB. SHERLOCK'S POV

He and Watson are sitting in the cab together and John is texting Mary about being out with him on another case. Sherlock is looking out the window, his mind wandering.

Sherlock

Please don't make a snide

comment about me to Mary, John.

Looking up

Watson

I wasn't.

I was just telling her that

I was going on a case with you.

Sherlock

But you pressed the space key three times.

That usually means that you are

texting words that refuse to send

Wirelessly.

Sighs and puts the phone away after sending the text

Watson

So. Where are we going anyway?

Sherlock

I thought I already told you.

Turns around and faces John.

We are going to White Chapel.

Lestrade asked us to help with a murder.

Watson

So you believe that

there is a vampire lurking in White Chapel?

Pausing to take a glance at John. Turns back towards the window

Sherlock

I should get you out more.

Watson

(Offended)

What do you mean by that?

Smiling to himself

Sherlock

You have gained another few pounds

since we last worked a case together.

You living with Mary is not helping your diet.

Watson

(Mutters) Says the man who doesn't eat.

Sherlock continues to gaze out the window and Watson hears his phone go off. Before he can reach it, Sherlock sighs, stopping him.

Sherlock

Do you see it?

Watson

See what?

Sherlock

London John. Look at London.

London is afraid.

Of what, I don't know.

Watson shifts in his seat to look out the window like Sherlock is.

Watson

I don't see anything Sherlock.

Are you sure you aren't imagining it?

Sherlock

(Angrily)

I am not imagining it Watson.

Look out the window.

Look at the way people are walking.

They are hunkered over, trying to hide.

There is something that has inhabited London

That has set everyone on edge.

There is fear coursing through the heart of London

and I want to know what is causing it.

Watson

Interesting. Well there is…

Sherlock twists around in his seat and Watson flinches at the sudden movement.

Sherlock

You have seen it haven't you John?

Tell me what it is?

Watson

(Wary)

The statues.

I haven't told anyone, but I think they are watching me.

Sherlock slumps back into his seat, defeated

Sherlock

They are just carved that way John.

Even you should know that.

Watson

That is not what I mean…

Suddenly a large stone falls from the sky hitting the hood of the cab sending Sherlock and Watson flying into the front seat. Watson is unconscious with his face against the front seat. Sherlock has a cut across his forehead above his left eye where some glass from the impact cut him. He is dazed and he looks out the window. There is a shadowy figure that glances back at the car and seeing Sherlock freezes then after a moment, runs into the alley. Sherlock quickly opens the door to follow, but the world suddenly falls out from beneath him and the world goes fuzzy and then fades to black.


End file.
